De larmes et de muscles
by Laurent DS
Summary: Le plus important c'est l'humidilité


**Notes de l'auteur :**

L'histoire suivante se déroule dans l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux. Pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas initiées, Le Seigneur des Anneaux est une histoire spin-off du jeu Middle Earth : Shadow of War sorti en 2017. Spoiler Alert : l'entièreté de la saga du Seigneur des Anneaux se déroule durant l'Acte IV de Shadow of War.

Toute ressemblance avec des personnes existantes ou ayant existé est purement fortuite. À part pour Drift the Wolf, mon Sonic the Hedgehog Original Creation. Si vous voulez le checker, vous pouver aller sur mon deviantart. Mon Username c'est Don'tLookInTheBlackMirrorCauseItsTooDeep-Senpai. Bonne lecture!

 **De larmes et de muscles :**

Après avoir marché des lunes et des soleils dans les terres arides du Rohan, parcouru les maintes collines, vallées et plateaux, notre groupe s'arrête pour manger un peu de lambas. Jean-François Gimlisée, le nain, a de la misère à manger cette concoction elfique, la jugeant trop poreuse à son gout. Il préfère le gout des roches :

« J'trouve ça weird qu'un condensé de plantes pis d'quinoa donne de quoi d'encore plus trash que manger d'la glaise fraîche de la Moria. Mhhhhm d'la bonne glaise fraîche !»

Les autres sont trop occupés à dévorer leur petit pain frette elfique pour contester le fait que le nain a l'air de tripper fort sur la glaise, alors il continue et continue. Jusqu'à ce que Maragorn Tremblay, le rôdeur, éteigne une bougie avec ses doigts, enleva son hood et dit :

« Y as-tu du glutène là-dedans? »

« Nope, rétorque LegoBatman, l'elfe du groupe

« K chill » dit Maragorn, remettant son hood et allumant sa pipe mystique remplie d'herbe à pipe mystique.

« Bro, tu m'en donnes-tu une pof », dit Broromir Kadir, l'autre humain du groupe

« LOL non ».

C'était LegoBatman qui avait préparé le lambas pour ses amis, le matin même. Chacun a eu droit à son bento box. Un Bento carotté et mystique pour le rôdeur humain. Un bento en métal avec des dessins de broadsword pour l'autre humain du groupe. Un Bento en glaise séchée pour le nain. Un bento fuckin amazing pour lui-meme, et un bento de mythril rose avec des motifs dorés avec un crâne dessus, pour moi : Drift the Wolf. Dedans mon bento, il y a du lambas (of course) pis des Onion Rings.

La nuit tombée, alors que le groupe s'entassait devant un feu, je suis allé faire un tour et consulter la lune. Gueulant avec les autres loups, j'ai pu exprimer ma rage, comme si elle résidait dans une cage. Elle et moi, on a plein de chose à se dire, même si je n'ai jamais demandé de venir au monde, et que je n'aurais certainement pas dû aller faire cette quête impossible. Mais en la consultant, j'ai tout compris. Larmes aux yeux, je lui dis «keh-gh (anime gasp), si tel est mon destin, je vous dis au revoir, Lune. Tu es un astre inoubliable; voilà une fleur pour que tu saches que tu es vraiment la plus belle ». Avec un dernier arhooo, les larmes coulent sur la fourrure de mon chest musclé. Tête baissé, un sourire déterminé se dessine sur mon visage, me retournant vers la caméra, je gueule « let's go! » et le générique d'ouverture de l'émission part :

Là on voit la silhouette des protagonistes courir avec de la musique upbeat. On voit un peu Broromir et Gimlisée se chamayer, lorsque, en arrière-plan, une plus grosse silhouette, qui enlève son hood. C'est Maragorn qui éteint une bougie. Ça close-up sur les doigts, et ça dézoom et fait une rotation de caméra pour voir les doigts de LegoBatman qui pincent la corde de son arc et décoche une flèche. La caméra suit la flèche, qui se transforme en rose, et Drift l'attrape mid-air, yeux fermés, mains sur le cœur. La caméra monte vers la lune, prend quelques secondes, et redescend vers le groupe qui dort sur le bord d'un feu. Fin du générique d'ouverture.

Après quelques semaines de cross-country, notre gang de good thugs, a parcouru pas mal de régions. Pour savoir ce qui s'est passé durant ce moment, il va falloir downloader le DLC, que vous pouvez vous procurer dans les comments. Sinon, le reste est accessible à tout le monde, alors attachez votre ceinture, parce que Drift y niaise pas. Ça va être rapide et furieux.

Les hommes vaillants que nous somme, se sont rendus au très Epic-Metal village de Fondcomble. Ça a pris un bon boutte avant que les elfes finissent leur concert prog-elfique avec des tounes de minimum 16 minutes qui parlent tous de la lune, les dragons, les fleurs pis les grandes vertus elfiques. Après le show et la séance d'autographe, Elron, le lead singer, parti se ressourcer dans le bain magique du village et se prépara pour LE CONSEIL D'ELRON™. L'ambiance est lourde dans le Conseil (l'ambiance c'est du Brian Eno btw). Quelques personnages de plus qu'on n'a pas encore unlocké sont aussi présent. Porter-des-Gandalfs Le Blanc, le magicien célèbre, est entouré de personnes vraiment petites. On les appelle les ptits gars. Un des ptits gars a un anneau qui est nice, mais pas autant que mes onion rings. Alors que nos yeux se croisent, BAM! j'ai un flash… La lune, sa requête, mon destin. Maragorn, éteignant la torche à côté de lui et enlevant son hood, sort son épée badass de son manteau et dit au ptit gars :

« Si t'es dans la marde, j'vais être fru avec cette épée-là ».

« Si ça te dérange pas de me voir torse nu, je suis capable de pitcher des dragons avec mon arc » ajoute LegoBatman.

« Si t'as besoin de bois j'ai une hache » surenchère Jean-François Gimlisée

Le ptit gars avec le vieux magicien me regardent. « Pis toé kesse t'as à offrir au ptit dude » demande le WIZORD. Je m'avance au milieu, là où l'Anneau repose. Les sanglots et la détermination remplissent ma gorge : « Si tu veux réussir ta quête, il te faudra l'Amour, la Vertu, la Justice, et l'Humidilité ». Mon cœur se met à shiner, je flotte à 30 centimètres du sol, et je disparais dans son cœur. Une voix résonne dans la tête du ptit gars : « Tu m'oublieras, je n'existe plus, mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi ».

 **Epilogue :**

Le ptit gars avec sa gang de suiveux, quittèrent Fondcomble. Personne ne les a plus jamais revus. Par contre, chers lecteurs, si vous regardez les étoiles, vous verrez une étoile qui brille plus que les autres (le soleil). C'est moi, et je veille sur vous.

Signé Drift the Wolf xx


End file.
